Princess At A Young Age
by MysticGryffin
Summary: RhoKi is a young acara, found in the pound by a girl. Living in a ordinary neighborhood isn't easy for Rhoki, especially when she has to go to neoschool...


The rain pounded on the pound windows, leaving a young acara to sulk in her cage. "What's the matter?"asked a blue lenny from above. "I'm supposed to be a princess! And then my owner justs abandons be to be caught by the neopet catcher!"she sobbed.  
  
"Don't feel sad, all of us were either caught by him or taken to this prison directly"a yellow yurble said. "You shouldn't be in the pound! You're the newest species! They don't deserve these horrid ways!"the acara said, a tear winding down her cheek.  
  
The young acaras name was PrincessRhoKi, and she was a devistated blue acara. Her saphire eyes could melt your heart and yet she was stuck in this prison, the Pound.  
  
"It happens"the yurble said, lying down in his cage. "What's your name, anyway?"she asked him. "YurBlemaN304"the yurble riplied. "You?"he asked her. "PrincessRhoKi...but that's not how I feel"Rhoki sighed, and glanced at the blue lenny above her. "You?" "My name's odd, it's TroygenWarrior56870948"the blue lenny replied, her feathers ruffled.  
  
"I find it odd how we can't look like humans"they turned their heads and looked opposite them where a faerie uni was curled up in her cage. A striped shoyru nodded in disgust.  
  
"And why do they keep us painted pets in the back? It's unfair to our nature!"the uni went on. The shoyru quieted her and nudged towards the three on-lookers.  
  
"What do you want?"the uni said in a snobby way. "For you to piss off"YurBlemaN304 whispered. Rhoki let out a half-hearted laugh and glared at the shoyru. "What was that?"the shoyru smirked. "Nothing"  
  
"What's your name?"Rhoki butted in. "SkySneaker08"replied the uni as she straightened her wings. "AngelIsAPixie"the shoyru said, and the neopets went quiet as two humans walked in.  
  
"OH-MI-GOD!" shrieked one human as she ran towards the uni. The other towards the shoyru.  
  
"They're outta here"Rhoki heard Troy sigh. "Troy? Yurble? I had a idea"Rhoki smirked.  
  
Hours Later...  
  
Minutes before the pound closed a man and two woman walked through the doors. Curiosity killing the cat, they wondered to the back row, it was heard that two lucky owners adopted a painted pet each there.  
  
Instead of seeing a row full to the brim with coloured neopets, all they saw were three neopets, lieing on the floor of their cages, moaning.  
  
One of them gasped and rushed over to Rhokis cage, she opened her eyes abit, and seeing she was face to face with a human, she continued moaning.  
  
"You poor thing!"the girl cooed as she watched Rhoki moan. Rhoki glanced at Troy and Yurble, they too were being watched. The plan was perfect!  
  
Two Days leter...  
  
Rhoki woke up in a cream coloured room. Getting up from her position slowly, she realized she was lying on a bed. She hopped onto the dark green carpet and pulled back some green curtains.  
  
She was hit by a massive wave of colour. Moving out towards the varanda, she realized she was parked in the centre of Neopia Central.  
  
There were owners pulling there kids to and fro, to the rainbow pool (lucky them) and to the Money tree.  
  
"Hello, I see you're awake"came a voice behind her. She jumped three feet high in the air and whizzed around so that she was facing a brunette.  
  
"H-hello"Rhoki stuttered, "Hi! I'm your new owner, Fashionista, but, please, call me Vanessa, Vannie or Fasion! Are you hungry? It's lunch time!"she brunette said excitedly.  
  
"I-er, I guess"Rhoki said. Casting a last glance below her sahe moved into the dining room. "Where are we?"she gasped.  
  
"We're in my apartment it's a luxury living in Presidental Palace"Vannie said, smiling.  
  
"You're in serious need of shopping, don't worry, I've saved up some money!"Vannie said. Rhoki lifted her eyebrow and smiled, maybe today wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

**Hi, Yes I'm fashionista and Rhoki is my acara. She has a brother that will come in later in the story and I would like you to know...**

**YurBlemaN304, TroyganWarrior(insert long list of numbers here), AngelIsAPixie and SkySneaker08 are all made up!**

****

**They are a big part of the plot. And in here lets say Rhoki's old enough to go to Neoschool grade three:)**

**Hole you like the story!**

**Vanessa**

**or**

**MysticGryffin**


End file.
